Brute and the Beaut
by Kyo-chanlovesyou
Summary: Rated K for right now- won't be for long I assure you. AU where Thor is a hockey player and Loki is an ice skater.


Brute and Beaut

Chapter 1 – The Stand Out

"It's comin' to ya now Thor!" yelled Volstagg. Thor swiveled around and saw the black disc skidding across the ice, headed straight to him. With perfect timing, he held up his hockey stick and whacked the puck across the ice, landing square in the white net. Thor and his team jumped and roared simultaneously in victory. Volstagg and his other teammates skated over to Thor, grinning down on all the defeated faces passing by him.

"Good shot Thor!" Volstagg beamed while hanging an arm around Thor's shoulders roughly, pushing down Thor somewhat in the process.

"You've still got the best aim on the team!" Fandral complimented. Thor smiled largely and chuckled.

"I don't know if I'd call it 'best aim', I think I'd call it… 'Best person who is best only when he's in the moment and the pressure is on.'" Thor stated wittingly. The whole team laughed, creating a big rumble throughout the stadium.

"Don't be so modest Thor, you are an asset to the team." Hogun stated. Thor continued to grin and advanced to put his arm over Hogun's shoulders. Hogun smiled back.

"Oh pish posh Thor may be great but I am greater." Sif said proudly, with her head held high. The group boomed again.

"Sif there is no doubt that you are great; you are the best woman hockey player I have ever seen." Thor shared. Sif squinted her eyes.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment." She commented. Everyone cackled yet again. Figure skaters started to fill the rink.

"Alright guys let's take our leave here for today." Volstagg commanded. The squad skated off the ice and into the stands; they all took off their head gear. Volstagg and Fandral paused for a moment before exiting the arena like the rest.

"Look at all these beauts!" Volstagg commented.

"They are quite the sight to look at." Fandral agreed. Thor turned back for a moment and smiled at his friends, his curiosity being peaked.

"Haha Thor I knew you'd be interested!" Fandral beamed. Thor joined his friends and leaned over the edge of the rink, resting his arms on the dividers. They all watched and continued to comment on every lady who came out onto the ice. As what was thought to be the last skater arrived, Volstagg and Fandral began to leave, Thor following shortly.

"Oh wait! There's one more!" Volstagg said excitedly. A tall figure skater—but not as lofty as Thor—entered the rink. The skater had black hair that was tightly slicked back, and was somewhat short, yet there was still a little flip at the end of it. They were dressed in a dark green long sleeve shirt and flowy pants that matched. The skater also wore black chains around their arms and crossed against the waist. Thor's eyes widened a bit and his heart skipped a beat.

"Who's she?" Thor asked anxiously.

"I don't know; I've never seen her before." Volstagg replied. The skater turned to the men and got in their graceful beginning stance. All the mens' eyes widened at that point.

"It's a guy?!" Fandral questioned while turning to Volstagg.

"I didn't even know there were any men on the ice skating team!" Volstagg replied, also in complete confusion. If anyone was puzzled, Thor was. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off the raven-haired man, it was liked he was under some sort of spell.

Shortly after realizing that the she was a he, Volstagg and Fandral started to leave.

"Thor, are you coming?" asked Volstagg. Thor continued to stare at the skating man.

"Hm? Oh, nah you guys go ahead. I think I'll stay and watch the skaters practice for a little while longer." Thor answered.

"Are you sure? You've never wanted to watch them before." Fandral said.

"Yeah, just leave me here." Thor replied. Volstagg and Fandral looked at each other in query. They just shrugged it off and left the stadium altogether.

Thor rested his chin on his folded arms that were still rested on the dividers and partially lidded his eyes. He focused his attention solely on the slender man, and smiled.


End file.
